


strawberry sunshine

by TabulaInNaufragio



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Possession, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabulaInNaufragio/pseuds/TabulaInNaufragio
Summary: thor fucks loki in the kitchen with food.





	strawberry sunshine

“Get your ass up on the counter,” Thor says from behind him, breath ghosting over Loki’s ear. He grabs the hem of his soccer shorts, the only item of clothing Loki is wearing, and with a tug Loki’s bare ass is revealed. He shivers. Thor gives him a light slap of encouragement and Loki is up on the counter, butt pressing against the cold granite. All he warmth has left him from his recent shower and his stomach grumbles slightly, protesting its lack of sustenance. Its not Loki’s fault, he swears. He’s not the one who couldn’t control himself. It was the base creature before him-Thor-who needed sex above all else. What Loki need was to finish his breakfast before he got fucked. But christ did Thor ever get him believing that all Loki needed was a good dicking to survive.

“Legs up, too,” Thor demands and Loki lifts his thighs, heels resting on the edge of the counter top, his lube-wet hole exposed. Thor groans. With their parents gone for a week it had been a nonstop fuck-fest between the two of them. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Thor crowds in on him, kissing him deeply, gentle fingers teasing over his loose rim. Thor had fingered him in the shower too but Loki gasps softly. No matter how many times Thor touches him there he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it; the flutters in his stomach, the way his blood churns and the pure love feels when he pulls back and looks Thor in the eye. Loki is hard already, excited for the fucking he’s about to receive. One of Thor’s broad tips works their way into his hole and Loki is overwhelmed with lust for his brother. Oh fuck, he’s in deep. He’s constantly desperate for Thor and today, this moment, is no exception.

For the most part, beyond his desperate need for sex, Thor is always so patient and willing to give Loki what he wants over his own pleasure. But Loki wants to give Thor what he wants too. So he pulls Thor’s lips back to his own, long pale fingers scraping through blonde hair. He kisses him, tongue dipping in between Thor’s teeth. He tastes like the syrup and pancakes they made for breakfast but barely got a chance to eat before they were naked and writhing on the kitchen floor. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Loki had been in Thor’s lap, eating off Thor’s plate, him kissing all down Loki’s neck when he had finally scooped Loki up and laid him down on the tile and fucked him so deep. Their half full plates still litter the table, long since gone cold.

Pulling back slightly and forgetting about the wasted food, Loki whispers onto Thor’s lips “Take it”. Thor pulls back further for conformation and Loki nods. Thor’s always had a possessive streak and today Loki wants him to indulge in it. He wants Thor to do what he wants with him. He wants Thor to make him feel it later. Thor pushes his fingers all the way into the knuckle, no more teasing, and then pulls right back out. Loki whines at the loss but Thor kisses him briefly before leaving Loki in his same position on the counter while he goes over to the fridge.

He grabs the strawberries and raspberries they used as toppings this morning and the can of whipped cream. He slams the door shut and grabs the syrup off the table on the way back to Loki. He sets everything down next to Loki and goes back in for a kiss. Loki only has some idea what their up too. He and Thor had talked about their fantasies in bed a few weeks ago and Thor had mentioned fucking Loki with food. He greatly hopes that is the plan for today.

Thor takes a strawberry out and puts it to Loki’s lips “suck” he says and Loki’s in the mood to play a bit, so he darts his tongue out licking the tip, swirling it around his tongue. Obviously not what Thor had asked and he lets Loki know it with a slap to his hole. Loki jerks. “I said suck” he warns and this time Loki obeys, his lips wrapped around the strawberry. He can feel the imbedded seeds bumping over his tongue. Its cold and relatively tasteless. He longs to bite into the soft flesh and savour the juice. Thor has other ideas.

He pulls the strawberry from Loki’s lips. He trails the point down Loki’s chest, his stomach, swirls it around the tip of Loki’s cock, gathering the bit of fluid there and then Thor presses the tip of the strawberry into Loki’s hole. The intrusion is small, maybe the tip of his pinky finger but the thought of whats going inside him has him moaning. The look on Thor’s face says it all and Loki can’t help wishing they had a mirror so he could see as well as feel.

Thor has the strawberry pushing inside Loki, holding it buy the greens. Halfway, all the way. Loki moans. At this point his cock is just begging to be touched.

And then he tugs it out. Its to Thor’s lips in a second and he’s biting into it, savouring the taste of Loki’s ass. Loki could come just at the sight of that alone. Thor chews and swallows it all, tossing the green stem into the sink. Then he leans down to to give Loki a big, juicy strawberry kiss and Loki feels another strawberry at his hole, swirling around his rim before plunging inside. Loki lets out a gasp as it enters him fully and unexpectedly. Thor fucks him with it for a few minutes, kissing him deeply, letting Loki taste his mouth. This one is bigger, stretching Loki’s rim further and he can’t wait to watch Thor eat this one. Thor presses it in and out of him slowly, staring down between Loki’s thighs. He must be achingly hard at this point too but from this angle Loki can’t see; Thor’s hips are hidden beneath the edge of the granite. With a pop Thor pulls the strawberry from Loki’s hole, but its not his own lips he presses it to, its Loki’s. He opens immediately. Its a mouthful and Loki devours it, tasting himself and watching the awe and pleasure on Thor’s face as he does. Thor grabs his jaw in his broad hand and with his thumb, forces Loki to open so he can lick inside and take some strawberry for himself. Loki might think this was all a bit gross if it wasn’t so fucking hot.

Thor’s done with the strawberries for now. He pushes the crate aside and grabs the can of whipped cream. Shaking it quickly he squirts some onto his fingers and presses it into Loki’s mouth where he’s just finished his strawberry. Loki swirls the cream around his mouth and swallows obscenely. Thor watches his every move.

He touches the jagged plastic tip to Loki’s nipple and with a push the cream fizzles its way onto his pert nubs. Thor’s on him, lick and biting and making Loki moan and squirm. Thor does the same to the other one, letting the cream out of can, its airy lightness tickling Loki’s skin. Thor takes his time to smear this one around before placing his tongue to Loki’s skin, teasing as much as possible. He does the same with Loki’s navel and finally to Loki’s cock which has been begging for attention for the last twenty minutes. Thor sprays a stripe along his length only to lick it up again. The teasing has gotten to Loki who quietly whines “Thor” and Thor finally, finally, covers Loki’s entire cock with his mouth. He so good at this-he’s good at everything but this especially. Getting blown by Thor is the most perfect experience of Loki’s life and luckily he gets to experience it over and over and over. Thor takes him to the root, Loki’s tip at the back of his throat. Gagging slightly he swallows and then eases up to suck on the tip. Loki will come before he gets Thor’s dick and thats his ultimate goal at the moment so he tugs at the blonde hair between his thigh.

“C’mere,” he whispers hoarsely and pulls Thor’s lips to his own. Thor isn’t done with his cock though and before Loki can protest Thor is putting more whipped cream on his length. This time he takes a raspberry and swipes it through the cream. He pops it into Loki’s open and moaning mouth. And then another one and another, until looks mouth is full of unchewed raspberries and whipped cream. Thor pulls him close again, Loki’s cock sticky but clear of whipped cream and kisses him, open and dirty. He tongues the raspberries from between Loki’s lips and chews on a few while he kisses him. Only when they finally have sticky lips, stickier faces and red smeared everywhere do they pull apart.

Loki can’t stand to have his hole unfilled any longer. “Fuck me, now,” he pleads Thor. He’s only too happy to oblige.

The lube is still on the ground from their kitchen floor tryst this morning. Loki can still feel Thor’s cock inside him. And he’d be feeling it again soon, thank god. Thor grabs the lube from its place on the floor and his momentary absence has Loki whining. He’s back in an instant though, lubing up his dick, ready to further abuse Loki’s hole. His tip drags across Loki’s furl, teasing and burning hot. Then Thor is fucking into him, his cock too hard not to be inside of Loki and his warmth.

He thrusts deep and rough the way Loki loves it. The way it drives him wild. He loves how his body aches despite (and maybe because of) his earlier fucking. Thor is big, oh god, he’s huge and Loki loves it. He feels if he can take Thor’s cock he can take almost anything. He clenches around Thor’s cock and rips a moan from Thor’s throat.

Loki’s wrists are beginning to get sore from holding his weight on the counter top and the thrusting is not helping. As if he’s read Loki’s mind, Thor grabs Loki’s arms, stabilizing him and putting his hands around his neck. Their bodies are flush and Loki grips onto Thor’s golden strands, weaving his fingers through them. His dick gets a bit of sporadic friction from between their bodies but its not enough. He sucks at Thor’s neck to distract himself and it’s definitely leaving a mark. Good, he thinks. Thor groans at the lips on his throat. He fucking loves when Loki sucks him there.

Not to waste anything he’s planned, Thor uncaps the lid to the syrup and pours it over his fingers. He presses them into Loki’s mouth to suck on and shit, Loki loves to have something in his mouth and ass at the same time. He sucks and sucks at Thor’s fingers, biting gently at the tips when Thor pulls out slightly. He takes Thor’s fingers as deep as they can go, never letting Thor forget how amazing his mouth can be too. He’s licked them clean when Thor pulls them back, a line of saliva connecting his tips to Loki’s tongue. He gathers more syrup on his thumb. Loki barely lasts when Thor smears that across his lips and dives in to suck and bruise them. His mouth is just as sweet at Loki’s and the burning pit in Loki’s stomach rages. He wants Thor like no one has ever wanted anyone else. He’s already has him, he’s in Loki’s ass for fucksake but Loki wants more. More, more, more. It’ll never be enough. It seems like its not enough for Thor either.

“Tell me who you belong too,” Thor growls just below his ear.

“You.” Loki moans back.

“Tell me,”

This time it takes Loki longer to answer, he’s breathless on Thor’s cock and when he doesn’t respond immediately Thor bites at Loki’s lips, flicks the tip of his dick.

“Loki,” Thor growls, “who do you belong too?”

“Fuck! Im yours, I’m yours Thor! Fuck me harder!” He gasps, no air entering his lungs from his brothers pounding.

Thor comes deep inside him, hot, white stripes. With Thor’s cock twitching in his ass Loki comes between them, untouched. Thor pulls out slowly, not a drop of his seed coming out with his cock. Its all tightly clenched inside Loki. Thor makes him push it out of his hole-“yeah just like that baby, give me that cum,”- and Thor licks it up, his own dripping from his tongue. And he feeds that to Loki too. Its heady and exactly what Loki used to imagine Thor to taste like.

Sated for the second-and quite probably not the last-time today, they lean together and kiss softly, a mix of flavours. Thor helps Loki off the counter wrapping his legs around his waist and carries him upstairs to shower. Its only when they reach the second flight when Loki realizes that despite letting Thor do what he wanted with him, Thor was pleasing him the entire time. Loki smiles sweetly into his brothers neck, vowing next time it will be all about Thor.

“What is it sweetheart?” Thor asks feeling Loki’s lips quirk on his neck.

“Nothing. I just love you.” Loki sighs pressing a kiss into the blooming hickey he’s made.

“I know.” Thor replies, and Loki can hear his smile in his voice too.

**Author's Note:**

> this seemed hotter when I was writing it. anyways. thanks for reading!


End file.
